


A Love Like Jaspar

by kariberri13



Category: youtube - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 11:49:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12840540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kariberri13/pseuds/kariberri13





	1. Chapter 1

The night was dark and Caspar sat alone on his bed. He looked down. He couldn't believe it. He couldn't feel like this. It was literally impossible. Could he really feel like this? He wondered if he felt the same about him. The door swung open. Joe walked in. "You want to make a video?" Caspar nodded before he could say anymore. "We are doing a best friend test." Caspar knew that Joe only liked him as a friend. He always said he liked Zoe because it covered his feelings for Joe. They started the video. The first question popped up. How long have you known each other? They answered 4 years. Caspar remembered why they met. It was at vidcon and Caspar saw Joe and sprinted up to him. He instantly knew he wanted Joe as a friend. The next question came up. What is one secret you know about each other. Joe answered that Caspar didn't learn to tie his shoes until he was 22. Caspar answered that it takes Joe 20 minutes to do his hair. They both look at each other and laughed. Their laughter filled the room. Caspar spent a second too long looking into Joe's eyes. He glanced down to look at the next question. How far away do you live from each other? They laughed again because their rooms were literally 7 seconds apart. Most friends lived at least 5 minutes away, but not Caspar and Joe. Next question. Do you have a ship name? Jaspar flooded through Caspar's mind. He sometimes spent time reading fan-fic of Jaspar. He always thought about what was true and what wasn't. A lot of it people just made up. Do you love each other like siblings? Yes. They seemed like they were actually siblings. People saw them together always and people that didn't know them thought they were siblings. Last question. Do you feel like you could spend forever together. It took Caspar a minute to answer. He knew he could be with Joe almost always. It was rare that they went out alone, although Joe always gets good pranks in on him. He answered that he could be with Joe most times. They finished the video and then they started to edit the video together. They started to think of a video title. "How about, Forever Friendship." Caspar said to Joe. He thought about it and decided that he liked it. Caspar went to the kitchen and yelled to Joe if he wanted to order pizza. Joe yelled back that it sounded good. Caspar ordered their pizza and decided to put on "The Avengers". He sat down to watch it and thirty minutes later the pizza arrived. Joe came out of his room and sat down to watch the movie with Caspar. While watching the movie Joe fell asleep. Caspar had the perfect idea. He want to do a prank on Joe. He thought about it and decided on a good prank to pull on him.


	2. Chapter 2

When Caspar was certain that Joe was asleep he put his plan into action. He wrote a note telling Joe that he was moving out. He said he wasn't going to tell him where though. He told Joe to not try and find him. Caspar went into Joe's room and put the note on his bed. He walked to Joe and set an loud alarm to go off in exactly ten minutes. He went back to the closet and put on the clown mask and hid in the closet. Ten minutes later Joe walked in. He must have seen the note because Caspar could hear him sit down. Joe read the note. It couldn't be. Caspar wouldn't just leave him. Joe was silent and Caspar used that moment. He jumped out of the closet and scared Joe. Joe didn't even looked up at him. Caspar walked around Joe and waved his hand in front of his face. Joe didn't even react. Joe started to sob. He kept saying that he missed Caspar. Caspar thought to himself, 'I'm Dead?' Caspar wanted to test this theory, so he walked to one of the walls and tried to walk through it. Caspar fell backwards as Joe started to laugh. Caspar rubbed his head. "You dumb fuck!" Joe laughed. Caspar looked at Joe confused. "How did you know that I was going to prank you?" Joe started to laugh harder. "You aren't the most quiet person Caspar. I heard you get up and moving around and you did set that alarm." Caspar blushed. "Oh..." Joe looked up at Caspar and his face went serious. "Caspar, I have to ask, do you like like me." Caspar stared at him and then he looked down. Suddenly his back was against the wall and Joe was kissing him. Caspar was shocked for a moment before he was reacting. Joe pulled back. "Caspar I wanted to do that for a while." Caspar smiled and he started to laugh. "I thought I was the only one..."


End file.
